


Inanimate Objects

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Sebastian, Classical Music, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ciel, Happy Ending, Harvard University, Joyful, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Smut, Music, Musicians, New Year's Eve, Out of Character, Professor Sebastian, Sweetheart Sebastian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Ciel, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: He never knew unfeeling objects could inspire so much emotion.*For the New Years Eve fic exchange*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSightlessSniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/gifts).



> For the New Years fic exchange, my prompt was from TheSightlessSniper.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**1\. Violin**

Sebastian stood off to the side on the street, umbrella up and trying to keep out the Cambridge rain. He took refuge by a nearby covered store front, damp and shivering through his wool coat but toughing it out to continue his aimless walk. Scarlet eyes took in the historic apartments soaked down to the structure, the streets still slightly busy even with the angry thunder clouds throwing a tantrum overhead.

The crowds all swirled in a hurry, wanting to make it to their location as quick as possible. All except for one. He could see a black patch of hair through the wet haze, now making out the soft notes of a violin. Preforming? He must be dedicated to his craft to continue even in this weather. He slipped in behind a crowd of rowdy friends crossing the street to take a better look, interest peaked by the dramatic music.

He stood over to the right of the young man, his vision blocked by a nearby gentleman and listened.

The music was soft and wavy, moving up and down in a warbly semblance the notes seeming to be coughed out through tears. Slowly they gained more force, stringing together in a type of coherent brash motion peaking and higher thrashing through each octave. He could hear the strings be briskly plucked with the bow in a quick angry motion that built with each bar. Sebastian absentmindly counted the assumed 3/4 time, tapping his forefinger against his lips in thought before he lost himself to crescendo. To the feeling, the explosion, the hatred. The beautiful rhythmic beat was lost to the screaming sounds, and he desperately wanted to see this composer.

Finally the gentleman in front of him moved as the song hit the final shrill note, a flash of lightening sending his features into perfect clarity, lighting up those eyes, _those eyes,_ filled to brim with emotion. Abruptly it stopped, a silent hush that made him aware of his surroundings.  He stared in awe as everything fell behind that young man's emotionless mask, leaving an eerie dead feeling behind.

He stood for a moment longer, watching trembling ebony fingers slip the bow and instrument back into it's case. He stepped over to him as he moved to close his case and calmly placed three twenty dollar bills into the velvet interior.

He smiled politely as sapphire eyes shot up to his.

"It is not often I hear such a beautifully depicted story through sound."

He wordlessly turned on his heel and headed the other way, walking down the drenched concrete pathway back home. He had done enough exploring for the day.  
  


**2\. Camera**

It was a while before he traveled to that part of the city again, preformances and study plans filling his schedule to the brim.

But as he spent another class listening to the perfect music of his students the groans of exasperation were barely hidden.

"You played perfectly."

"Really?"

"The timing was astounding, you matched the pitches nicely, you followed your dynamics to a point and your tone was strong and clear."

"Thank you sir."

"But it was completely boring. Void. Not a single emotion portrayed. You played the music, but that was all. Just empty perfectionism."

"But isn't that what you want?"

His brain rolled it's eyes. His mind couldn't help but drift back to that boy on the street corner, the one who could paint a picture with a bow. With an instrument that seemed an extension of himself.

"No, it's not. Next week, I will bring an example to class."

He waited till the last of his evening classes filed out before he headed back to his car. He pulled open one of the dashboard compartments, grabbing the object he wanted. He studied and rechecked the lense on the canon camera, fiddling with the settings a bit before selecting the ideal clarity.

He set off, trying to recount his steps, parking a few blocks away from the original spot. He walked down camera in hand, smiling as he caught the familiar sound of an instrument. What luck! He once again manuvered through the crowd, and approached that short stiff figure.

"Excuse me, but could I ask a favor?"

"Hm?"

He felt slightly awkward now, with the odd request on the tip of his tongue. He hoped this wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

"Could I possibly tape you preforming?"

At the young mans taken aback look he rushed to continue.

"I would pay you of course, I am just a self-employed evenings class teacher but my students are lacking a certain part of their playing that you embody beautifully. I just thought that them seeing your performance of someone their age would be a great example."

It was his turn to be surprised at the brightly mellow smile he in turn received.

"I would be delighted, I never expected to receive recognition for my music so early in my career. No payment would be needed, the exposure and experience is good enough for me." 

Sebastian couldn't help but feel the excitement blooming within him.

"Would you like to meet somewhere? Or I could just do it now if you are too busy."

He lamely held up his camera, feeling strangely thrown out of his element as he stared down into blue eyes.

"My place would be good actually, are you free this Saturday?"

A shy small smile.

"Yes, would you like my number to sort out the rest?"

"Sure, I will give you mine as well."

They promptly did just that. Sebastian pulled his lips upward as he found curiosity nagging at the back of his mind, a strange wanting to get to know the man in front of him. An idea formed in his mind, scared to take flight.

He forced himself to jump anyways.

"It's getting relativly late, I actually know a really good place to eat. Would you like to join me?"

He held his breath as he a waited a reply, hoping he didn't scare off the one person he has been this interested in, in a while.

"Are you paying?"

"As a proper gentleman should."

"Then of course, and don't be stingy on dessert."

A abrupt bark of laughter shocked it's a way from his throat. It was then that the most iconic line of their relationship would be formed.

"Yes, my Lord."

His heart lurched as he grabbed that small hand and led him forward.  
  


**3\. Pocket watch**

Sebastian smiled softly to himself as the door in front of him was shut after another late night.

 After the filming had gone off without a hitch, his class fell in love with his blue haired partner in musical crime. Ciel had started to frequent the place as a volunteer, helping the students with pointers while he himself grew ever further.

It had become customary for them to go out the streets afterward and preform, pleasantly surprising the young man with his ability on clarinet. There was no reason to, the boy had more than enough money from that family legacy, and he wasn't exactly bad off either, but it was fun. They surprised each other with every song, every piece either improvised or ear read, and they had an adorable group of girls who always came to support the 'cutest couple they have ever shipped', a statement which promptly caused his companion to hiss like a little kitten. Afterward they ran to the tea shop two blocks down run by his family friend, Tanaka, a friendly elderly man, and sampled sushi and drank (well complained about on Ciel's part, picky little English snot) green tea.

It had been like this for almost two months now, him slowly picking away at that calm exterior and causing as many smiles as possible with his puns that "should cause him to have a special place in hell".

('Well then that would make me truly be one hell of a butler then, wouldn't it my Lord?"

"Oh dear God make it stop- get off the floor Sebastian! Don't bow to me in public- quit petting my hair! I am not cute!)

The faux servant was pulled from his thoughts as he heard rustling from behind the door and a frantic 'wait right there!' He stared oddly at the wood until it opened to reveal a mop of navy. A small piece of paper and black box was shoved into his hands.

"Here, make sure to read it."

He checked the piece of paper reading the brief description.

_It was often for higher servants in Victorian times to carry around a watch such as this to constantly keep track of time for the nobles they served._

At the bottom he could see something extra scrawled in cursive.

_You wanted to be one hell of a butler._

He opened the black box, looking down at the gift in disbelief. There stood in shining gold, was a locket. The intricate carvings lined the outside, giving off the appearance of an almost oriental setting. He clicked the latch on the side open to see the inside, stunned by the beautiful reflective clock and golden hands and numbers.

"Would you also be one hell of a boyfriend to me?"

Somewhere deep inside him choked at the nervous timid smile that pulled at those lips.

"How could I not when you out punned me so wonderfully?"

"Just this one time."

"I have an idea what to do for your birthday now, a pun marathon!"

"Oh god please no."

"I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together."

"Sebastiannnnn"

"Two pianists had a good marriage, they were always in chord."

"Nooooo"

"He often played violin with his wife, but she never played second fiddle."

"It was one bloody time-god-never again Sebastian, have mercy."

He showered that scrunched up nose with small pecks as he hugged that little body close, looking softly straight down into accusing blue eyes. He watched them soften as they touched foreheads.

"And you wanted to order shortcake today."

He was still laughing hysterically as the tyrant slammed the door in his face.   
  


**4\. Bed**

Sleepovers had become a common thing between the two. It was easier then to kick the other out after _exerting activities_   at night, and Sebastian had to admit he enjoyed the comfort of having that small warmth pressed under his chin.

He hummed in content as nimble fingers played with the tips of his hair, placing his forehead to rest against the hollow of his boyfriend's throat.

The soft breathing made him smile as he drifted off to sleep, looking forward to seeing the morning light reflect into the eyes that chased him into his dreams.  
  


**5. Keys**

"Catch."

He barely had enough time to lift his hands as he walked in the front door.

"A key?" he murmured his throat drying at the meaning.

"Your here all the time anyway, at least it looks less suspicious then breaking my lock to use my kitchen.

He smiled sheepishly.

"You have a really nice apartment."

He laughed at the whine of disapproval, walking to the sofa where Ciel sat in a burrito of blankets.

He smiled adoringly at the grumpy frown thrown up at him, jumping on the young man and chuckling slightly at the 'ommph' that followed.

He clasped their hands together as he wrapped himself around the sheets.

"Thank you."

"In exchange you get the privledge of making dinner every night."

His heart warmed at the cool round metal object pressed to his thigh inside his pocket.

"Yes my young master."  
  


**6\. Utensils**

The smell of baking ingredients wafted through the large apartment as Sebastian rolled the cookie dough into balls. He had just pulled the warmed frosting from the oven, replacing it with the chocolate cake he was creating.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pale hand reach out towards a bowl of melted chocolate.

He promptly picked up the spatula to his left and smacked the wrist attached to it.

"OW!"

"Stay away you greedy little thing. I still don't know how you got to my batch of cupcakes, it was placed on the top shelf for a reason."

A silent glare poured into his back that was followed by an exasperated sigh.

"That was an interested adventure. I feel as if considering gymnastics in my future isn't that wild of an idea."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and promptly turned and whipped the bottom next to him.

"OWWW!"

"You deserve it."

"This is my kitchen, go home and use your own you leach!"

He promptly smacked it again.

"Get away you kinky bastard!"

He smirked evilly, promptly picking up that wriggling figure and placed him on the marble next to the bowl of chocolate.

"Kinky hm?"

He smiled when he saw the young man swallow, enjoying the brief break from his composed façade.

He softly dipped one finger into the chocolate, lathering his finger up before he swept it across plump lips. His vision hazed as a dastardly clever tongue swept across the tip before leaning forward to suck the finger into his mouth and cleaning it of any chocolate. The muscle traveled up and down, tracing across bone as that head leaned forward and bobbed teasingly, sending vibrations mixed with warmth as that devilish thing _moaned._

He swiftly removed his finger before he hungrily leapt forward, tasting and nibbling chocolate covered lips as they parted, a desperate tongue thrusting into his mouth and tangling with his own. His hand roved underneath that silk shirt, mapping soft skin and teasingly pressing light touches to hardening nipples, reveling in the unrestrained moans they caused.

He couldn't help but groan as a hand came and tugged harshly at ebony strands, another one coming up to trace his jaw. He let his head be pulled backwards as soft lips traced where fingertips were, coming down around his hairline and nipping at the lobe of his ear. A moan slipped out as a kiss was placed at a sensitive spot right behind there before Ciel started sucking at the skin.

He swiftly pushed backwards and pulled the other's shirt up and off. He stared in awe at pale skin and lithe form, because Ciel was just so unfailingly beautiful and perfect and stunning and he felt he couldn't ever grow bored of this infuriating brilliant mind. He stared into darkened eyes as the leaned forward to lap at one nipple, feeling satisfaction and arousal as he watched them close and that head lean back in pleasure.

He leaned forward to capture opened lips once again, his own hinting at an adoring smile, just barely touching them before-

**_Ring!_ **

"You should go get that."

He ignored the strained whisper, thrusting upward and moaning at the friction.

_**Ring!** _

"Go, Bard has already burned down my place enough times."

It was true, from what he heard whenever the army officer came back from overseas to visit there was always some disaster that entailed. Denial was never a good thing, but thinking that your a good cook when you put flame throwers in the oven was a bit much.

With much reluctance he pulled away, moving to the oven as he watched his boyfriend jump down from the counter in disappointment.

"I am going for a shower, you might as well finish up your little project."

He forced  suggestive mental images out of his head as he removed the dough from the oven with a bit more force then necessary.

"But afterwards..."

He watched that little clever thing pull on the most deviously arrogant expression he has seen. He couldn't tell if he was annoyed or turned on beyond belief.

"Afterwards." He promised.

Never had a cake been created in such record time.   
  


**7\. Cellphone**

"When will I meet your parents?"

The question was thrown to the young man before him unexpectedly over dinner. Ciel barely even bat an eye, already used to the random expression of thoughts.

Alarm bells went off in his head as a flash of pain flickered through sapphire eyes, a dark fringe falling forward to hide half his face.

"I will take you one day."

The tense silence that ensued was harsh, but Sebastian knew not to pry any further.

"How about you, when will I meet your family?"

Sebastian uneasily pursed his lips, knowing that didn't go unnoticed by his too intelligent love.

"It was only my mother around when I was younger, and me and her never really got along. As soon as I turned eighteen I moved to the States and never looked back."

Another empty silence followed. He watched anxiously as lips finally parted in rebuttal.

"You should get back in touch."

Shock richocheted through him, followed by annoyance at the boys demand.

"I know it seems to be a bad idea but you shouldn't forsake blood."

His expression hardened, what did he understand? He opened his mouth to express the notion before being cut off.

"Please. Just try."

His emotions were hushed, because in all the months he had known him, never had he heard the Phantomhive plead. He silently sighed. 

"Okay, I will try."

Later after the boy grumpily accepted the task of dishes he absentmindedly opened his phone. He anxiously swallowed as he opened the keypad, dialing in the familiar old number, praying it hadn't been changed. 

He listened desperately to the empty rings, breath leaving him as he heard someone pick up.

"Hello."

"Mother?"

A pause. Then,   
  


"Sebastian?"   
  


**8\. Duck tape**

Introducing these two had been a mistake.

He didn't know why it had been considered a good idea in the first place, in fact he remembered it was entirely unintentional. He hadn't know Ciel would bring over his fellow Harvard arts classmate, so he had thought it would have been perfectly okay to bring his fellow professor, William, home for tea.

"I am not in love with you, you delusional git!"

"Oh but dearest William, your cold glare sends such shivers through me! That beautiful stone gaze brings my heart delight!" 

Soon Ciel joined in.

"I never knew men with the emotional range of a rock were of interest to you, a drama student."

"I need not take insults from someone who has the intellectual capacity of the object you just compared me to."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at that, calmly pulling Ciel closer to him and pecking him on the cheek. Will simply pushed up his glasses.

The couple calmly watched them argue, until the agitated man stood up and walked over to Sebastian, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"Do you happen to own some sort of tape? If so, where is it located?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in barely hidden amusement.

"In the office located two doors down the hallway, check the first drawer to the right in the desk."

He ignored his boyfriend's curious look, his own curiousity telling him to wait it out. They both watched as Grell continued on her rant, ignorant to what was happening.

"Grell?"

"Yes my dear William?"

A blush practically smothered her as her current object of adoration leaned forward, just inches away. The silence was shocking, but even more so was the man's actions.

All suddenly made sense as Will promptly pulled a piece of tape from behind his back and pasted it over the red heads pursed lips.

"MMPH!"

"Ah, much better."

All things went to chaos as Grell kicked him to the ground in anger, starting an all out brawl. He rubbed his temples as he blocked out Ciel's pleas to not break anything.

Having them meet was definitely a mistake.

Which is why he fainted right in the middle of the sidewalk downtown when he looked in a window and saw them speaking amiably like bloody jolly old friends.  
  


 **9. Gravestone**  

"Sebastian?"

Said man paused when he heard the urgent vulnerability in that proud voice.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time for you to meet my family."

The older one rolled on the balls of his feet, worried and anxious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He blinked as his boyfriend handing him some sterling roses.

"You will need these, let's go, I will drive."

They walked down to the car with anxious tenseness, getting in silently. Ciel shifted the gear and started driving.

"It will be a while."

"Ah."

He paused his lips as he caught a glance at the person beside him. He tried to start conversation to help ease the younger's worries.

"What are they like?"

"My father was really stern, but kind. He did everything to sharpen my abilities, pushed me to be my best. He had a odd tendency to forget things and generally was able to manipulate his best friend into doing whatever he wanted.

My mother was really gentle, graceful and kind, but she had the mischevios part of her that loved to get into trouble. She generally helped me with a lot of my pranks, much to my father's dismay."

Encouraged by the soft smile that had appeared on his boyfriend's face, Sebastian continued with his prodding. He posted question after question, laughing at all the ridiculous stories Ciel had up his sleeve. They were both breathless as they reached their destination, before Sebastian's stomach dropped as he realized where they were.

A cemetery.

Only now did he realize that the boy only referred to his family in past tense.

He held the bouquet closer to his chest, following the short figure down the cobblestone pathway. They cut across the grass a bit before reaching two gravestones.

Ciel turned to him.

"Meet my parents Sebastian, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive."

His throat closed. His mind was just putting together the connection between the boy in front of him and tradegy nine years ago.

The famed Phantomhive manor had burned to dust, killing the famed earl and his wife. Their single son had gone missing.

A wry smile hinted at that porcelain face.

"You now show some recognition hm?"

"I never thought- you were supposed to serve the queen back in England. So I never thought you would be here. I thought you were perhaps a cousin."

"I took honorable leave after I finished my goals."

Sebastian tilted his head, trying to digest the information.

"After my parents died in that fire I was kidnapped and placed into the human trafficking line. For a month I was brutally treated like an animal, placed behind bars, left out in the cold, barely fed. I was bought up by a cult who planned to execute me that night as some sort of sacrifice, I would have been to if..."

"If?"

"One of the men had a shotgun within reach of where I was sitting, so I leaned over and grabbed it, surprisingly I wasn't caught. They were of course unarmed when they came for me, I was defenseless, so I just shut my eyes and kept shooting. Eventually I managed to get out of that cage, shooting down a couple locks. I found a grenade in one of the corpses on the floor, set it, and ran outside as fast as possible. I made it home within a week, took up the station of Earldom, ran my company and played my role as the Queen's guard dog. I was only truly there for revenge though."

He stared at him calmly.

"Did you ever get it?"

"I am here aren't I?"

"You just left everything behind?"

"To my fiancé Elizabeth, I left a year ago just before our wedding."

Sebastian stood there numb, staring at Ciel in disbelief. The cold autumn air rushed around them, causing leaves of orange, yellow and red to fall faster to the ground. The icy blue sky stayed crystal clear overhead, dropping the temperature. 

He felt sick to think what those monsters did to him, how it must have changed him. He couldn't believe the boy was able to rebuild himself after all that, he must have been 10 at the time, he must have had some help, but what kind? And to be the Queen's guard dog, what were some of the things he must have done?

But did it matter now? It definitely did shape the person before him, and he desired to know more, but he was still with the final product. The one who walked away from all of that. It is not as if he has always kept his hands clean as well, bribery and other persuasion methods were used to help him climb the ladder of fame before he settled as a teacher. Plus there was the drugs, important things he had to eventually tell the man before him.

"So what do you plan on doing now Sebastian?"

He pursed his lips slightly, it definitly was an onslaught of information, a total changed outlook on his boyfriend, but still only one answer remained.

Stay.

"Well, go back to your place, make us some warm tea, Earl Grey so your picky self can stop complaining, and get in a warm bath and try to dethaw myself. That and order some of my own flowers the next time,"

He smiled adoringly.

"your parents sounded like wonderful people. I wished I could have met them."

He grabbed both of Ciel's hands, rolling them within his own to warm them.

"You are not properly dressed either, we can stay longer next time."

He took the flowers from his hands, placing it on the gravestones.

"You lecture me about my family, but you should go visit your own. Think about it. Now detail to me more about that time you wore a cors- "

"Thank you."

He turned back around to the boy at the slightly warbled words. His breath left him at the bright expression, the genuine smile blinding in the sunlight, blue eyes filled with hope, a difference from the anger and emptiness when he first saw him play.

He faked a British accent, dolling up his role.

"If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust, even if the bodies pile up endlessly above the bottomless pile of corpses."

He bowed to one knee, a teasing yet serene smile painting his face.

"A bit morbid isn't it?"

Ciel looked to be almost at rest, with his half lidded gaze towards the sky.

"Perhaps, but I mean it in perhaps a more figurative sense."

Two hands pulled him to his feet, and he smirked at the embarrassed blush on the other's face.

"No need to be so shy. Who knows, maybe in another life we could have been like this."

"I am glad we live in this one then."

They touched lips softly and everything was at peace.  
  
  


**10\. Photographs**

Sebastian had a wall in his home covered simply with photos. With a minor in photography up his sleeve he had captured everything from his concerts to his first pet goldfish when he moved to New York. Ciel often wandered through and asked as many questions that entered his mind as possible about them. They sometimes detailed bouts of hysterical laughter or serious conversations of the not so pleasant things he had did in his lifetime.

(Somehow the little mink had gotten a hold of his mother's number and with their newfound growing relationship, found it appropriate to pry the stories he refused to tell out of her. He could only groan at the amount of gossip and trash talking they were bound to exchange when they visited her next summer.)

But lately he noticed that the wall was being added with more and more photos of his lover. From the shiny ring on his finger glinting in the morning light, to the focused expression on a chess board or the common scowl he wore around Sebastian's beloved kitty's, with an odd shot of that rare wide smile the next wall was practically filled with blue eyes and dark hair.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

For what greater beauty was there to capture then heaven itself?  
  


**11\. Birthday Cake**

He had left them for ten minutes.

Ten bloody minutes.

And somehow this idiot trio managed to screw up all his preperations for his boyfriend's birthday.

"I am so sorry Mister Sebastian! I honestly thought the recipe said 15 minutes of boiling instead of 5!"

"Mister Sebastian! *Sniffle* I think I killed your bouquet of flowers! I thought the dish soap would help clean them!"

"Oi Sebastian, the kitchen ain't lookin to healthy 'ere. Neither does that poor cake."

For the last time he cursed Ciel's friends, the two students from Harvard's dance department and that bloody solider who used to be his babysitter (he thanked the heavens everyday that his love was able to survive those dark times).

"Sebastian?"

"Ciel?"

He heart sunk as he realized he had run out of time to fix things, and that everything was ruined, his perfectionism already hating on himself for his inability to create a nice setting.

"It's fine."

He opened his mouth to apologize before soft lips kissed his own.

"Let's just go see Tanaka."

He nodded dejectedly in agreement before grabbing the keys and rounding up everyone to head out.

An hour later and he hated to admit it, but Ciel seemed to enjoy himself more now than if they had stuck to the original plans.

But he still had one more surprise up his sleeve, something genuine from him he could give.

He rounded the corner, handing the trio his key for the apartment before driving off again. He punched in the searched up address into his GPS, ignoring Ciel's shocked recognition.

"Don't ask."

He smiled at the grumpy huff that followed.

"Tell me more about your time at the manor? Please?"

That managed to keep them preoccupied for the rest of the time spent in the car. Soon enough they were parked outside the place they had visited multiple times now. He shooed Ciel forward, reaching into his back seat and grabbing the violin and bed of Bachelor buttons and carrying it to the designated spot.

He smiled as blue orbs shot to him curiously.

"I wrote something a while ago inspired by you. But your birthday isn't just for you now is it?"

He nodded towards the worn out death date on the grave.

"December 14th. They died on your birthday. So as much as I adore you,"

He paused and grinned at the hint of blush that showed on pale skin.

"I thought it was appropriate to create something for them as well, out of respect as their hopefully future son-in-law."

He winked. 

He gave the bouquet of Bachelor Buttons and picked up Ciel's violin case. He swiftly unlatched it, placing it on the ground as he removed the bow and instrument and assumed the proper position. 

He bent the bow slightly forward, letting the movement create the slightly fluttering notes. He silently poured his heart into the music, his adoration for his boyfriend, his sadness at his past, his mourning for his lost parents, his hope for their future.

He kept playing and playing, losing himself to the tones and calm rhythm. By the time he delicately whispered the last sound his arm was sore. He let himself give a shy smile as he placed the instrument back in it's case.

"I like to call it Agape."

He looked up to see a lone pearl tear slip from glassy eyes.

"Ciel? What is wrong? What did I- oompf"

He was tackled into cold snow by his boyfriend turned octopus. He softly hugged the small form back, chuckling as the adorable thing sniffled. He could feel the next words on his chest more than hears them.

"Could you teach it to me?"

His heart melted at the timid voice from such a proud person. He swore Ciel could make him so anything. Absolutely anything but leave.

"Of course love. Happy 20th birthday."  
  


**12\. Fireworks**

They stood outside on the top flat of his apartment building, soft illumination coming from the set up Christmas lights strung around. A bar sat off to the side with a barbecue still sizzling steak burritos even with the late time. Everyone was gathered around the view at the edge, the party in full swing.

 To his right stood (argued) Grell, William, and the newest group addition Ronald, the relatively inseperable trio that bonded over the art of karate and self defense. 

To his left his childhood business partner Soma and his best friend/servant Agni stood chatting to his ex-fiancé Lizzie. They had recently re-bonded when they spotted each other in a theater where he had scored a performance through Sebastian. After a long convcersation and a lot of tears on her part she promised to travel back here for the new year, choosing to take up business studies at Harvard to stengthen her power as the Countess of Phantomhive.

Behind him her girlfriend Sieglinde stood teasing the idiot duo Mey-Rin and Finny (Bard had to stay overseas for duty, a disappointment he would never admit) with every dirty innuendo in mind. She was quick minded, clever, witty, fun and a hell of a good cook, taking over the station of chef.

("I still cook better."

"Of course you do, where do you think that batch of cookies you made the other night went?"

"Brat."

"Well now I at least get to kiss you more."

"That is an improvement."

"Hm..")

He spared a glance upward at his tall boyfriend towering behind him, one of his arms wrapped comfortably around his chest in a hug.

"Fireworks will be shot off after the countdown, which is in approximately 5 minutes."

"Hm."

'Happy New Years Ciel."

He allowed himself a small smile, leaning his head to the side to listen to that steady hearbeat that calmed his silent screams when he woke up from nightmares.

He still wasn't better, but he was healing.

Leaving everything behind was so easy, he signed a few papers to promise to remain silent, had a private ceremony, and he just walked out the door without singly worry in mind.

It wasn't until he stepped off the plane in New York did the regret start setting in. He had no true reason to stay, he could not stay with his butler's lime eyes following his every movement. He couldn't stay behind with someone who claimed he loved him, yet enjoyed his fall into darkness through every passing moment.

Claude, that insane bastard, he was supposed to take his soul. He had no reason left to live, yet the butler let him go free. So he ran and ran, ignoring pained eyes and traveled across the earth away from him. He took his own riches and legacy of money, leaving the rest for Lizzie, and came to America with only a violin in hand, the only thing left from the original mansion.

He didn't know what made him decide to go into music, but as he imagined a faint smile on pale lips of his self-imposed tutor every time he hit a note right he started searching for schooling.

(He didn't love him, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He was his only guardian for 9 years.)

Harvard, a nationally famed University with an amazing music program, a place he had considered once when he was sixteen but knew he never had the lifespan to attend. Well hadn't times changed. He sent in his application, money, and audition tapes for the next year, searching online until he found a nice apartment (he could use the change he figured) in Cambridge. He moved from the hotel he was staying in the next day, taking the train to his new place.

A week later with his application accepted he had nothing to do for the next month until school started. He began studying theory more in depth and composing his own music, practicing it until he felt it was perfect. His story. He took to the streets every other day and played until the moment he found himself face to face with one the most famed alternative singers and classical composers in 2016. Then he had his first date, his first kiss, his first time, his first love.

Sebastian was a dark, sarcastic enigma even with his studious and cheerful façade. He enjoyed conversing with the intelligent man, watching his undeniably handsome figure move in tandem with his, hearing his stupid puns and seeing garnet eyes soften in the same adoration he felt. He had Ciel do things, cheesy stupid things, that he hadn't thought he was capable of. His loyalty to the man doubled with every heart stopping accepting expression and display of allegiance. He felt loved, truly loved in a healthy relationship, something he thought he had forever sacrificed. He couldn't help but feel thankful to the demon that saved his life, a gift and note explaining so to be sent back with Lizzie since apparently Claude had stayed around. He guessed it was nostalgia.

A familiar dark suave voice broke his thoughts.

"What is your New Year's resolution hm?"

He stared up into adoring scarlet eyes and thought of quiet nights spent together battling over chess boards and the exchanged kisses that were brought forth. Of all the smiles he had created, and laughter formed with that stupid butler act. His heart warmed as he saw that pocket watch hang from Sebastian's coat pocket, a wave of gratitude surging through him.

"To make you as happy as you have done me."

  
The statement left a taste of honesty in his mouth, something rare in his previous life.

He silently chuckled as Sebastian almost leapt back in shock, before pulling him even closer with an awed expression painting his pretty face.

**10**

_His first smile in years caused by their first meeting._

**9**

_Sebastian's shy movements as he leaned forward to interlace their hands._

**8**

_His fork smacking Sebastian spoon away as he teasingly leaned forward to steal some icecream off his plate._

**7**

_The_ _unstoppable fit of laughter that was so painfully good when Sebastian took a faceplant down the stairs._

**6**

_"The first time I see you laugh is when I almost commited accidental suicide."_ _Him preceding to almost die himself with even more giggles._

**5**

_Long limbs tangling with him, encasing him in warm skin as they laid there at night._

**4**

_Sebastian leaning his head on his and whispering words that took his breath away, before he himself confirmed them with a 'I love you to"._

**3**

_Him waking up to the smell of coffee and bacon every morning._

**2**

_Haunting serious blood eyes staring in the rain washed window._

_"Ciel Phantomhive you better let me off this balcony right now you little snot. Unlock the bloody door!"_

**1**

Sebastian cupping his jaw, tracing a thumb under his one eye before leaning down and capturing his lips with his own. He couldn't wait to face what the new year had to bring, with this new life, friends, and Sebastian everything was bearable and a load made lighter. For now he lost himself to sweet butterfly kisses against his mouth.   
  


**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**   
  


Fireworks painted the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so incredibly cheesy and cliché but I still really like this. I originally going to write some much more in-character angst, but I wanted to end this year on a fluffy note. Not my best work, but I still had an enjoyable time writing this.
> 
> I wrote my first somewhat smut, it's probably very cringey I know, but this whole story is XD. Just skip over the scene if it is to bad, but please by all means leave criticism. Any feedback is welcome, and I challenge you to find a place to start with this fanfic XD. I do think this story has some redeeming factor though, even if it not meant to be taken to seriously :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this through!


End file.
